


Hearts (Because I don't have a good title for this.)

by BoredHoe (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad Writing, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mild Language, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BoredHoe
Summary: Soulmate AU where a heart shaped mark resides on your body until you and your soulmate accept each other (and meet. Because, you might accept your soulmate but don’t know who they are.) Each soulmate has the same color heart. Also it starts to itch when you think badly of them. Level of itchy-ness depending on how bad.





	Hearts (Because I don't have a good title for this.)

**Author's Note:**

> Mello is extremely OOC. Sorry.

It was so infuriating!  _ He _ was so infuriating! With his stupid red hair, and that  _ fucking _ gameboy he carries around. The constant Mario theme song gets annoying after a while, it's now stuck in my Goddamn head! He was the new kid in Wammy’s, his ‘name’ was Matt. I was forced to share a room with him. Damn old man knows I don’t get along with others. Why the hell did he put this piece of shit here with me? Maybe he finally lost it completely. It would explain a lot. 

 

“Hey.”

 

Said annoying fuck spoke up distracting me from my internal ranting- I mean, studying.

 

“Hey.”

 

I ignored him, again.

 

“Hey, blondie.”

 

My eye twitched in annoyance.

 

“Mel.”

 

God, why does he have to be so damn annoying!

 

“Yo, chocoholic.”

 

Shut up.

 

“Chocoholic blondie.”

 

I'm losing my damn patience.

 

“Mello.”

 

Why won't you shut the hell up!

 

“Stop ignoring me.”

 

Fucking cunt.

 

“Mello.” He swiped the criminology textbook from my hand.

 

_ “What the hell do you fucking want!?” _

 

He smiled. “I'm bored.”

 

_ “Are you fucking serious!? You distracted me from my studying just for that!?”  _ I yelled at him.

 

“You weren't studying. You were staring at that page.”

 

“Ever think that I was just _ reading _ ?”

 

“You read fast. Normally you'd be a few pages ahead when you're reading normally.”

 

_ “Still” _

 

“You were thinking about something. What is it?”

 

“None of your Goddamn business!”

 

“So you admit you weren't studying?”

 

_ “Shut the fuck up! You fucking piece of shit!” _

 

The redheaded fucker smiled.  _ Smiled _ .  _ What the fuck is wrong with this kid!? _ The mark on the back of my neck started to itch slightly. The hell? 

 

“You’re not as intimidating as you like to think.”

 

_ “Fuck off.” _

 

“Gladly.”

 

“You have a dirty mind.” I scrunched my nose in disgust.

 

“I know.”

 

“You know what? I'm gonna go..” I said standing up and taking a step towards the door. 

 

“I'll come too!” He said standing up.

 

“Uh, no.” Was he going to follow me around now?

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I said so.”

 

“Well  _ I _ say I can go too. Problem?”

 

Damn this kid gets on my nerves. “Yes I do have a problem with that. You're stalking me.”

 

“No I'm not.”

 

“Yes you are. You always follow me around.”

 

“So?”

 

“That's stalking.”

 

“Well then, I guess I'm a stalker.”

 

“You have no shame.”

 

“I know.” The kid grinned.

 

“Fucker.”

 

He laughed at this. “Yep.”

 

“Damn you.”

 

-

 

I was able to lose that piece of shit and made it to the bathrooms. There were bathrooms in our rooms so no one ever used this one. I was only here because Matt was in the rooms, somehow I got him to  _ not  _ follow me. For a while anyways, persistent bastard.

 

I looked around and made sure that all the stalls were empty before lifting up my hair to look at the mark on the back of my neck. The heart that resided there was a blood red, a painful reminder of the link I shared with Matt. Soulmates have the same color heart, someone else might have a red heart but it would be a different shade. 

 

Matt had no knowledge of the fact that we were soulmates, he had never seen my mark, as far as I know. Matt’s mark was on his shoulder, I saw it the night he came. He sleeps shirtless and tried to talk to me around ten or eleven. He was sitting up and the lights were on, so I was able to see it.

 

I mean I never compared it side by side so it could just be a similar shade. Then again it wouldn’t make sense as it only itched when I had bad thoughts about Matt. Why did it have to be him? The most annoying kid of all.

 

\---

 

It was my birthday today. No one at Wammy’s really cared for anyone's birthday. It was really just a couple of one's friends, and even then it was few. 

 

Well lucky me, I had no friends. Well, except Matt. But he didn't count.

 

“Hey, Mels”

 

The dumbass has been here for about two months.

 

“Mels.”

 

“What.”

 

“Wanna go into town?”

 

“With you? In your dreams.”

 

“Well then, I must be dreaming.”

 

“Who said I'm going with you?”

 

“I did.”

 

“..Fine.”

 

He smiled before grabbing my arm and leading me toward the door.

 

-

 

“So what did you drag me out here for?”

 

“No particular reason.”

 

“Then, why did you drag me to a coffee shop?”

 

“Felt like it.”

 

I let my head drop to the table. “Why?” I muttered. I heard a small giggle from the other side of the table and looked up to glare at the bastard. He shut up and pretended he wasn’t just laughing.

 

-

 

We were sitting on a bench in the park. It was a nice day out. I hate to admit it but I was actually enjoying the time being out with Matt. 

 

Matt slowly put an arm around me, and when I made no immediate move to counter this he slid my body closer to his. That’s when I chose to make my annoyance known and elbowed him in the side. Much to my satisfaction, he crumpled over in pain removing his arm from around me in the process.

 

“Why must you ruin my plans so?”

 

“Why must you be so incompetent?..So.”

 

“That one wasn’t even good.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Naw, I think I rather like talking.”

 

“Yeah, well… Fuck you.”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

“Oh my God! I swear!”

 

“Swear what?”

 

“..I don’t have a comeback.”

 

“I win!”

 

“Dork.”

 

“Well, at least you’re smiling.”

 

“No I’m not.”

 

“Yes you are.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

“Ha!  _ I’m _ the winner!”

 

There was a sudden flash and Matt held up his phone to me.

 

“See, a smile.” He grinned that dorky triumphant grin that I’ve grown to love and hate so much.

 

“Damn you.”

 

“So you’ve learned.”

 

“So I have.”

 

He reached around my head and poked the back of my neck, right where the heart was. 

 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

 

“Wait, what? You knew!”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Since when?!”

 

“I saw while you were sleep.”

 

“You watched me sleep?!”

 

“No.”

 

“You just said you did!”

 

“No, I said I saw you sleep. I just woke up during the night and saw it.”

 

“..Fine. How long did you know?”

 

“Since a week after I came.”

 

“And you said nothing why?”

 

He shrugged his shoulders, “You seemed pissed about it.”

 

“Fair point.”

 

“So, are you  _ still _ pissed about it?”

 

I thought for a moment, was I still annoyed? Well, Matt was a dork, but in a good way. He makes me laugh. Though sometimes it does get annoying. Matt is always nice to me, even when I’m a total ass to him. I guess I don’t mind him as much as I did when he first came to Wammy’s.

 

“No, I’m not. In fact, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

I ‘felt’ the heart mark disappear. Not really feeling it, just  _ knowing _ it was gone.

 

“Looks like you finally got over your eternal grudge.” Matt joked.

 

“Shut up or I’ll have another eternal grudge on you.”

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

“I would.”

 

He chuckled. “You know you love me.”

 

“You’re such a dork.”

 

I found myself leaning on Matt, curled up against him in fact. Surprisingly, I was content. Even though I’m stuck with this dipshit. The sun was setting and it was getting dark. In the park, dusk was beautiful. God, this moment probably looked like a cheesy teen romance movie. But, cheesy or not, I was genuinely.. happy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“We should probably get back before Roger decides to lock us out.”

  
“Yep.”


End file.
